Deora
The Real Deora *The Dodge Deora was designed by Harry Bradley and commissioned in 1964 to show-winning customizers Mike and Larry Alexander. It was then unveiled in their home town during the Detroit Autorama in 1967, where it won the coveted Riddler Award. The Deora is based on the mid-engined Dodge D-100 and the back hatch of a 1960 Ford stationwagon. It was was chopped, sectioned, and channeled to create the fully functional, futuristic pickup. Entrance into the candy gold painted custom is achieved by lifting up the windshield and entering through the front. The truck continued to tour with the ICAS tour and racked up numerous awards on the way. *''The Photo and information for the full scale Deora is sourced from the book "Showtime" by Michael Sheridan and Sam Bushala'' Description The Deora was part of the Original 16 in the 1968 Hot Wheels series. The car was based on the 1964 Dodge Deora, a real-life concept truck designed by Harry Bradley, (who, by 1968 was working as Hot Wheels' own designer) and built by Larry and Mike Alexander. In 2000, Nathan Proch designed a sequel to this casting, named the Deora II. It was loosely based on the original, but more streamlined and aerodynamic. One year later, in 2003, a full-size working version of the Deora II was built, bringing the legend of the Deora full-circle. The Deora is most recognised for its' two detachable plastic surfboards. This casting is the only model from the redline era to have four small Redline tires. USA Versions The''' Deora''' has come out in the following versions: Notes: On USA versions, the base incorporates the front bumper, headlight, and grille area. Other identifying features are a flat base, louvered headlights, clear windows, and silver foil wheels. Colors are desending in rarity from most common to most rare. Hong Kong Versions The Deora has come out in the following versions: Notes: On Hong Kong versions, the base includes the headlights and front bumper (but not the grille area) Other identifying features are blue-tinted glass, chrome foil wheels and smooth headlights. Colors are desending in rarity from most common to most rare. Original Gallery Deora bow.jpg|TL: Blue, Aqua, Lime, Green. BR: Purple, Red, Gold Pink Deora - 6472ddf.jpg|Metalflake Pink Deora Dollars For Deoras - 1290df.jpg|"Dollars for Deoras" campaign Deora Side.jpg|The rear view of the creamy pink deora Red Deora bottom.jpg|Unpainted base plate of the toy IMG_9869.jpg|USA Purple IMG_9878.jpg|Purple Gray interior Deora - Orange.jpg Deora - Blue.jpg Retooled Versions The Deora has been released in in the following versions: Retooled Gallery Toy_fair_deora_top.JPG|Top view 1997 Toy Fair issue Deora_-_Vintage_Race_Team.jpg|Vintage Race Team Version Deora 100R.JPG|100% hot wheels 100_9674.JPG|2002 Deora 2002 Malaysia Tampo Deora Blk.JPG Deora_2004_2_24.jpg|2004 Deora back by 24/Drawing Deora Restoration.jpg L1200105.JPG|Deora 1 by Baffalie L1200106.JPG|Déora 1 by Baffalie L1200107.JPG|Déora 1 by Baffalie Van De Kamps promo card front.jpg|Van De Kamps Promo card front Van De Kamps promo card rear.jpg|Van De Kamps promo card rear 100% Hot Wheels Versions The Deora has been released in in the following versions: See also *Sky Show Deora: released in 1970 and 2011 *Deora (Tooned) *Deora II *Deora III External Links *HotWheelsCollectors.com Original 16: DEORA Category:Real Life Hot Wheels Category:1968 Hot Wheels Category:Original 16 Category:Harry Bradley Designs Category:Since '68 Series Category:Vans Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Concept Cars Category:100% Hot Wheels Category:1994 Hot Wheels Category:1995 Hot Wheels Category:1996 Hot Wheels Category:1997 Hot Wheels Category:1998 Hot Wheels Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Race Team Category:Halloween Highway Series Category:Police Cars Category:Police Trucks Category:Rescue Vehicles Category:FAO Schwarz Exclusive Category:Roll Patrol Series Category:Bonus Car Category:Pro Racing Category:Retooled Versions Category:HotWheelsCollectors.com Series Category:1960s Category:American Cars Category:Deora Cars Category:Surf Board Vehicles Category:Promotions Category:Mail-in Promotions Category:1:64 Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Dodge Vehicles